


Partners with Benefits

by Youngster_Bum



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, But I’ll be damned if he isn’t determined, Connor is curious and naive, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Hank is insecure and deserves love, LIGHT body worship, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Porn with Feelings, spit swapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youngster_Bum/pseuds/Youngster_Bum
Summary: Connor discovers Hank yankin’ it in the shower and way overthinks it. Awkward yet fluffy experimentation ensues.





	Partners with Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be filthy, but then it became sweet, lol... I’ve never really had the desire to write, but ConHan dragged it out of me. This is the first fic I’ve ever posted, so I hope you enjoy it!

Connor had been living with Hank for several months now, and to call it a learning experience would be quite the understatement. The android still had much to learn about domestic human interaction, but if he were to say so himself, he’s got this whole individualism thing down quite well—compared to when he first moved in with the Lieutenant, at least. Hank and Connor’s shared home life had become a comfortable one, thanks to Connor’s ability to adjust to any environment. That, and the fact that Hank was fairly compliant to Connor’s suggested changes to his lifestyle; less alcohol consumption, (mostly) proper diet and exercise, and so on.

 

Though Connor had gotten used to living and working around his partner’s personal routines (and thoroughly memorized them, of course), there were still areas of Hank’s life that left him curious—specifically, those which the older man kept stubbornly private, and upon inquiry, would assert that Connor didn’t need to know  _ everything.  _ One such example would be Hank’s showering habits.

 

Connor knew that most humans considered activities in the bathroom to be an area of embarrassment, or in Hank’s words, “sacred,” but the android couldn’t help his curiosity. He had observed an interesting pattern in the length of time his partner would spend in the shower; typically, before work, Hank will hop in the shower for ten minutes, at most. These, Connor mentally noted to be “necessity” showers. On the other hand, usually twice per week, Hank takes what Connor has decided to call “recreational” showers, which take place late in the evening, and usually last about thirty minutes.

 

The android’s curiosity in regard to these showers is simple; thirty minutes, compared to the usual ten, seems greatly excessive. Surely, Hank doesn’t  _ require _ a shower of that length, especially if he had already washed before work that morning. Additionally, these tend to take place when Hank’s stress levels are higher than average, and appear to ease his mood.

 

In Connor’s attempts to understand this anomaly, he had considered the obvious factors—hot water provides relaxation to humans, which explains the dip in stress after the activity, but knowing Hank, he would surely fall asleep if he were simply closing his eyes and enjoying the stream of water. The idea of Hank falling asleep and slipping in the shower made Connor’s brow furrow in concern. If he wasn’t washing himself or sleeping, _what could he possibly be doing?_

 

This evening, Connor had stepped out to buy a few ingredients for tomorrow’s breakfast. Upon stepping through the front door, he observed that the house was silent, except for Sumo’s snoring from the corner of the room, and the faint hum of running water. Hank was in the shower. With his interested piqued, Connor hastily strode into the kitchen to put away the eggs, bacon and orange juice into the fridge before making his way down the hall, stopping himself in front of the bathroom door.

 

He hesitated for a brief moment, considering the potential consequence of entering the den of mystery before him. If Hank questions him, all he’s doing is checking his appearance. Connor likes to look in the mirror, Hank knows that. If he protests, Connor will leave immediately. Filled with determination, the android rolled up the sleeves of his gray sweater, reached out, and turned the knob.

 

A wall of steam poured through the doorway. Connor started to take a step into the bathroom, but froze when he heard a low groan, mostly hidden behind the sound of the running water. The android’s mind raced. Had Hank  _ actually _ fallen while he was out? Could he have been drinking? Is he hurt? As if on instinct, “Save Hank” echoed in his mind, and in an instant, Connor lunged forward, grabbed the shower curtain and slung it open.

 

“ _ Hank!”  _ His friend’s name erupted from the androids mouth as he locked eyes with the man himself, who looked as though his lungs had exploded out of his chest. There was a beat of silence before Hank’s entire upper body faded deep red.

 

“The  _ fuck _ are you doing, you crazy asshole?!” Hank screeched, probably in a much higher pitch than he intended. He stuffed his hands between his legs to hide his nudity, staring at the offender with gritted teeth.

 

“Oh, you’re okay. I thought...” Connor was washed with relief, but the feeling didn’t last long, as his voice stopped working when his eyes scanned down the dripping man in front of him. Hank’s hair was soaked, slicked back against his head. His pupils were dilated, and his heart was pounding. Connor’s eyes followed the droplets that slid down his hard chest, soft stomach, and then to his groin. He noticed the increased blood flow to that area.

 

Oh.  _ Oh. _ Hank was aroused.

 

“ _ I’m okay?!” _ Hank screeched once again, trembling with anger and embarrassment. “Get the fuck out of here!” He demanded, this time in a more natural tone. Connor decided to half-respect his friend’s wishes, and turned to face the door.

 

“I-I’m sorry, Lieutenant, I just heard you and I thought maybe you were hurt, it never occurred to me that you were—”

 

_ “Jesus _ Connor, I don’t give a fuck what you thought, now get your ass out of here!” Hastily, he complied.

 

After closing the door behind him, the android banished himself to the couch, where he replayed the instance in his head, LED flashing yellow. Hank was masturbating. How did he not guess that before? Obviously Hank would have the expected sex drive of a mature adult man, but Connor supposed that he simply never thought of his partner in a sexual context. Until now, anyways.

 

Rather than being put at ease by the resolution to the mystery of the “recreational shower,” Connor felt an even deeper curiosity surge inside of him. Why did Hank react the way he did? Masturbation is a perfectly normal and healthy human activity, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. 

 

The android performed a quick mental search on masturbation, specifically looking for information in a social context. Apparently it can very much be associated with feelings of shame, embarrassment, or even loneliness. Was Hank feeling those things? As his friend and partner, Connor felt it his responsibility to ensure Hank’s health and happiness.

 

He searched further, skimming message boards and forums pertaining to masturbation, sexual fulfillment, and the like. The term “friends with benefits” caught his interest. Apparently in some instances, friends could provide sexual relief for each other. Would Hank be open to that kind of relationship? Connor cares about him more than anyone; given the opportunity, he would definitely be open to sexual experimentation. The android had never had much of an interest in sex or physical attraction, but it’s different with Hank. Connor always liked being near him, touching him, even though it’s usually brief. An occasional hand on the shoulder, the rare hug during deep moments. He recalled the water droplets slowly rolling down his body. The thought of it all made Connor’s thirium pump speed up.

 

The android was snapped out of his mental deep dive when he heard the bathroom door open. He turned his head to see Hank, now dressed in basketball shorts and an old t-shirt, amble into the living room with an uncomfortable look on his face, eyeing the floor. He cleared his throat awkwardly as if planning to speak, but he couldn’t find the proper words to address the deep brown eyes gazing at him so innocently. Connor decided to speak for him.

 

“I really am sorry, Lieutenant. It was a mistake. I know you said that your bathroom time is sacred—” Hank waved a dismissive hand.

 

“And now you know why. Lesson learned, it’s not a big deal,” his expression turned guilty. “You were worried about me, right? I should be the one apologizing. I overreacted,” He leaned a shoulder against the wall, giving the other man an apologetic look. Connor flashed a soft smile.

 

“Don’t worry, Lieutenant. I understand why you reacted that way...” he trailed off, glancing away to calculate his next move. “I think I could help you, if you’ll let me,” his eyes returned to Hank with sincerity, and the older man felt his throat dry up.

 

“The hell is that supposed to mean, exactly?” Hank’s eyes narrowed suspiciously as the android carefully considered his next words.

 

“You didn’t want me to know about you masturbating because you feel ashamed about it. Pleasuring yourself alone in the shower, rather than engaging in sex with another person, makes you feel lonely and pathetic. Am I correct?” Hank’s face twisted in a vague blur of embarrassment, disbelief and exasperation as he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply. He didn’t know where to begin.

 

“Okay, first of all, I don’t give a shit if you know what I do in the shower. I’m not some teenager, I’m not lonely or any of that other crap, some things should just be kept private,” with immense effort, the words left his mouth calmly.

 

“You don’t have to defend yourself, Lieutenant. As I said, I’m willing to help—” Hank cut him off with a groan.

 

“ _ Jesus,  _ Connor, what the fuck are you—”

 

“Hank, please, let me finish,” Hank would’ve snapped back with a quip about Connor not letting  _ him  _ finish earlier, but he was too overwhelmed with frustration to be sassy. “I did a bit of research, and I came across the term ‘friends with benefits,’ which is used to describe friends who do sexual favors for one another,” he said with subtle eagerness.

 

“Yes, I’m familiar with the term,” Hank mumbled with a strained jaw. He didn’t like where this was going.

 

“What I’m trying to get at, is... I believe that if we engaged in this kind of relationship, it would be beneficial to both of us,” Connor’s expression was soft, but there was confidence in his eyes. Hank’s jaw went slack.

 

“Connor, do you even have a dick?” The question was genuine, but he was hoping it would diffuse this whole situation.

 

“I don’t have any genitalia, but l am fully capable of performing and enjoying sexual acts. Though, if you prefer, I can order whichever genitals you’d like,” and just like that, the ball was back in Hank’s court. He sighed.

 

“Connor, you don’t want to be friends with benefits. That’s ridiculous. And you sure as hell shouldn’t initiate anything like that because you think it’s what  _ I  _ want. Like I said, I’m perfectly fine with the way things are now. You don’t have to help me, or whatever it is you think you’re doing,” Oddly, Hank seemed disheartened. As if the idea didn’t offend him, but rather disappointed him. Connor stared hard at him for a moment, LED blinking yellow, until Hank gave him a questioning look. Suddenly, Connor understood. His LED regained its calm, blue glow.

 

“I think you misunderstood me, Lieutenant. Allow me to rephrase,” he began, standing and crossing the room to meet his partner at eye level. “I’m not interested in furthering our relationship simply to help you. While that is something I want to do, I’m also somewhat... selfishly motivated,” Hank quirked an eyebrow and stood up straight from where he was leaning against the wall.

 

Connor continued, “I suppose I tried to use your situation as an excuse, because I am personally interested in becoming physical with you,” his eyes scanned the floor idly, almost as if he were embarrassed by his confession. His gaze slowly returned to lock with Hank’s. “So, if that isn’t something you also want, we can forget about it.” Connor’s eyes were innocent, which drove his words right into Hank’s gut. The older man swallowed, and took a moment to organize his thoughts.

 

“You’re telling me that you’re attracted to me... and you want to try messing around?” The words dripped out of his mouth slowly, feeling totally unreal. Connor nodded. Hank sighed again. He felt his face heat up, and his heartbeat quicken. Connor noticed, of course, and cracked a little smirk as Hank mentally cursed himself for reacting like a damn school girl. He couldn’t help it, though, with Connor’s youthful, handsome features beaming up at him. Hank bit his lip and crossed his arms, trying to regain his cool.

 

“You know that by human standards, you’re way out of my league, right? Have you seen me?” There was a flash of insecurity in his usually sharp eyes.

 

“Well, yes, I have,” the android stated matter-of-factly.

 

“And what do you see?” Hank continued, steeling himself.

 

“I see an amazing detective, my closest friend...” Connor began, trying to find the right words to convey exactly who Hank is to him. “And... the person who is most precious to me. A person I want to make happy, and protect,” The sincerity in his words and expression were almost sickeningly sweet. Hank felt his heart climb into his throat.

 

“Jesus...” he muttered, not knowing what else to say, but Connor could tell that he was touched by his words.

 

“Well, Lieutenant... What do you say?” The android stepped closer, and gingerly placed a hand on Hank’s arm. Based on the older man’s positive reaction thus far, Connor felt confident to press on. Hank jolted a bit at the contact, but relaxed into the touch.

 

“You’re gonna be the death of me...” he sighed, then pulled his companion into a strong hug, arms locked firmly around his slim torso. Connor felt his body pulse with warmth, and buried his nose into the nape of Hank’s neck; he smelled clean.

 

The smaller man reveled in the contact, and pondered Hank’s actions. Connor’s advances had been sexual in nature, but the Lieutenant’s response was so... tender. He thought to himself that Hank was a man of action, not words. Perhaps Connor’s confession struck him more deeply than he had initially assumed.

 

“Does that mean you also want to further our relationship?” Connor mumbled into Hank’s shoulder, turning his head to look up at him with bright eyes. Hank averted his eyes almost instantly, pink dusting his cheeks, but he couldn’t stop the warm smile that formed on his lips, which he immediately hid in Connor’s hair.

 

“Yeah, sure...” he breathed against the top of the android’s head. Connor could feel the man’s heart thrumming. Hank relaxed his hold when Connor shifted his weight backwards, and freed himself from the embrace. He dropped to his knees, and nonchalantly began to slip his fingers under the Lieutenant’s waistband, but the larger man jolted and seized his wrists.

 

“ _ Woah,  _ hey, wait a minute...!” Hank’s blush deepened as he stared down at his partner in disbelief. “Call me old fashioned, but I feel like we should have dinner or something, first!” Connor blinked at him.

 

“...You’ve already eaten dinner this evening, Lieutenant,” Hank couldn’t argue with that.

 

“What I  _ mean _ is... If we’re going to do this now, we should at least start out slow,” Hank explained, chewing at the inside of his cheek nervously. Connor considered his words, then chuckled slightly.

 

“You’re right, I suppose I may have jumped the gun,” he admitted, rising to his feet once again. Hank maintained his grip on Connor’s wrists, just in case the android decided to pull anything else. “How would you prefer we begin?” Connor questioned, with an excited sparkle in his eyes. Hank swallowed his nerves.

 

“Most people would start with kissing,” he remarked with half-sarcasm, but the look in his eyes made it obvious that his heart was full. A warm smile graced Connor’s features; it made Hank’s chest tighten.

 

“Well then, please excuse me, Lieutenant...” as soon as the soft words left him, the android pressed his body forward, and connected his lips to the man above him. Hank’s grip relaxed immediately, and Connor rested his hands on the man’s chest. Neither of them moved for several seconds; The tactile sensors in Connor’s lips were hard at work, memorizing the feeling of Hank’s slightly chapped lips against Connor’s own soft, flawless, synthetic lips. Hank was the first to move, when he wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s waist. His chest rose and fell slowly under Connor’s palms, until he pulled away to suck in a breath.

 

“You know, there’s a bit more to it than just sittin’ there and suffocating me,” Hank breathed, voice low and gruff. Connor gave him a sheepish smirk.

 

“Sorry, I guess I got a bit distracted,” the android replied, voice even smoother than usual. “Why don’t you show me how it’s done?” Hank would be lying if he tried to say that Connor’s flirting didn’t make his heart flutter, though he could never really tell if it was intentional or not. The larger man cleared this throat.

 

“Say no more,” he mumbled with a slight smirk and a half-shrug. His apparent nonchalance was miraculous, considering his racing thoughts of insecurity and nervous excitement, but the way Connor was looking at him made his mind go blank.

 

Hank used his grip on the android’s back to guide him closer, and slipped one of his hands up to cup his cheek. Connor’s eyes were locked on Hank’s, his lips slightly parted, as Hank leaned in and captured him in a much more organic kiss.

 

The android experienced an odd, spine-tingling sensation when he felt the scruff of Hank’s beard against his face, and the man’s tongue graze his own. Instinctively, he crept his hands up and tangled them in Hank’s damp hair. The Lieutenant continued to cautiously tease at the synthetic tongue against his own, until he had to pull away for air once again. A soft smirk graced his features.

 

“Alright, that’s lesson one. Thoughts?” he nearly whispered with an exhale.

 

“I think I’m beginning to understand... Though I would benefit from further practice,” he said with a cheeky smile.  _ That’s a new one,  _ Hank thought to himself. He always found it heartwarming when Connor’s expressions, mannerisms or even his voice evolved to feel more organic. Hank felt the corners of his mouth tug upwards.

 

“Be my guest,” he mumbled, entirely distracted by the brown eyes gazing up at him. He dropped his hand back down to the android’s waist. Connor, apparently filled with confidence by his newfound experience, seized Hank’s lips in an open-mouthed kiss, and shifted his weight against the man, causing him to stumble back against the wall. Hank’s eyes widened in surprise as he let out a muffled gasp, which was immediately lost in the kiss. He tightened his grip around Connor’s waist and let himself relax, eyes fluttering closed. Boy, did he crack open a can of worms.

 

The kiss was intense; Connor kept his half-lidded eyes locked onto the flushed features of the man he had pinned to the wall, as he continued his exploration of the Lieutenant’s mouth. His LED was spinning as he took it all in—traces of the chicken he had eaten for dinner, the beer he drank to wash it down, even a hint of mouthwash from this morning.

 

Once Hank had reached his limit, he raised a hand up to squeeze the back of Connor’s neck; The android promptly, albeit reluctantly, released him, and felt a skip in his thirium pump at the sight before him. Hank’s eyes were glazed, his cheeks flushed, and his lips moist and parted as he panted. Connor could feel the heat of his breath against his skin.

 

“How was that?” Connor’s voice was low as he reveled in the sight before him. 

 

“Better,” Hank croaked. He could feel his skin heating up, blood rushing south.  _ Fuck.  _ He didn’t even have to wonder if Connor noticed. Of course he did.

 

Once again, but with considerate caution this time, Connor’s hands traveled slowly down the Lieutenant’s neck and chest, then dropped lower to hook his fingers in the man’s waistband. Connor’s eyes darted up to give Hank a look, seeking permission. Suddenly, the sound of Sumo’s snoring faded in from the other side of the room.

 

“...Not in front of Sumo,” Hank mumbled, grabbing Connor’s wrist and leading him to the bedroom. The android perked up with excitement as Hank closed the door behind them. He turned to face Connor, and gave a shy nod, avoiding his gaze to give his heart a break.

 

“Go ahead, do whatever you want,” he sighed, trying to expel some of his nervousness. Connor took a step toward him and leaned in to give him a soft, reassuring kiss before holding an open-palmed hand out to him.

 

“Lieutenant, if you would?” He asked, looking at the man before him with expectant eyes. Hank raised an eyebrow, giving him a confused look. After a moment, Connor spoke up. “I don’t produce saliva. I’m sure you’d find it preferable for my hand to be lubricated,” Hank thought he might die.

 

“You want me to spit in your hand?” He asked, face twisting in disgust.

 

“I’m going to be handling your genitals, Lieutenant. It would be much more comfortable for you if—”

 

“Okay, okay, fine! Also, if you’re going to be ‘handling my genitals,’ I feel like we should be on a first name basis. Stop it with the titles, we aren’t at work,” Hank kept his eyes anywhere but on the android inches from his face. Connor was thoroughly amused by his embarrassment.

 

“I understand, Hank. Then, if you would?” The android tried to conceal his sneaking smile as he held his hand up higher. Hank sighed and steeled himself before he bowed his head and opened his mouth, letting saliva drip out onto the smooth palm below his chin. Once a considerable amount had accumulated, Hank stood up straight and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, clearing his throat shyly.

 

“Thank you for your cooperation,” Connor chimed with an amused smile.

 

“Yeah, yeah, now get on with it,” Hank grumbled, trying not to be aroused by the embarrassing act. Connor opted not to tease the man any further, and carefully tugged down on his waistband, freeing his half-hard cock. Hank swallowed and closed his eyes. Connor knelt, became instantly fascinated at the sight before him and cautiously took hold of the shaft with his moistened hand. Hank hissed quietly at the cool sensation. Fuck, it had been too long.

 

Connor began working it slowly, observing every detail with curiosity. Hank’s member was about average length for a man of his height, but it was on the girthy side. After a few moments of slow, experimental pumping, Hank was at full mast and getting restless.

 

“Connor, come on, you gotta pick up the pace,” he sighed, biting his lip.

 

“Yes, sir,” Connor replied, cracking a smirk when Hank’s length twitched at the formality. He would never admit to finding the superior/subordinate dynamic sexy.

 

Per his request, Connor sped up his pace and gave experimental changes in pressure, squeezing lightly around the head, which earned a low groan from the man above him. Connor kept up his actions until a bead of precum formed at the tip, as Hank sighed and threaded a hand into Connor’s hair. The android gave him an intense and lustful look.

 

“May I, Hank?” He asked, licking his lips—an entirely cosmetic habit, as he has no way of wetting them. Hank’s throat dried instantly.

 

“May you what?” He countered, voice low and breathy.

 

“...perform fellatio?” The android inquired, casual as ever. Hank groaned, but this time, not in a sexy way.

 

“Can you not be so clinical about it?” At that, Connor’s LED flashed yellow. He had assumed ‘dirty talk’ would only embarrass his partner, but perhaps he misjudged the situation. Maybe Hank wanted him to use sexier phrasing.

 

“...May I suck your co—”

 

“YES,  _ Jesus  _ Connor just get on with it...!” Hank silently promised himself that he would never say anything about the shiver that shot down his spine. With a self-satisfied smile, Connor brought himself to his feet. Hank furrowed his brow with puzzled disappointment.

 

“I can’t produce my own saliva, remember? I’ll need your help again, Hank,” the android spoke softly, his voice like velvet. Hank felt another shiver at the use of his name in  _ that  _ tone of voice. The man let out a sigh.

 

“So what, you want me to spit in your mouth, too? Connor, that’s fucking disgusting—”

 

“Not quite. Here, allow me,” the android moved his hands to cup Hank’s face, pulling him into a heated kiss. He explored every inch of the man’s mouth, attempting to wet his own tongue as much as possible.

 

As gross as it felt to  _ try  _ to make a kiss as wet as possible, Hank cooperated. It didn’t hurt that Connor dropped one of his hands to work Hank’s shaft while they kissed, providing a bit of encouragement. Feeling entitled to a reward, the older man reached around the body against his and grabbed a handful of Connor’s ass, giving it a firm squeeze. As Hank’s breath became labored, Connor pulled back and smirked up at him, licking at his glistening lips.

 

“Thanks, Hank. It’ll be worth it, I promise,” he teased, giving him a damp kiss on the neck, making larger man shiver. “Also, if you don’t mind...” he began, tugging at Hank’s shirt gently. “You should take this off, it’ll get dirty,” the android suggested, though his ulterior motive was clear.

 

Hank hesitated for a moment before sucking it up and pulling his shirt off, tossing it across the room. He was a grown man, damn it. He shouldn’t be afraid to lay himself bare in front of the person closest to him—though that burst of confidence wavered when Connor started ogling his chest, taking in every detail.

 

The android scanned over his strong shoulders, the little scars here and there, his nipples, the graying hair that dusted his chest, his stomach, and down to his groin. He appreciated all of it; it was features like those that made it clear that Hank was alive, he was his own person with a unique life and experiences. It fascinated Connor, and in a way, he was envious.

 

“Connor...” The desperation in Hank’s voice snapped the android out of his trance. Connor gave him a soft, loving smile.

 

“You look good, Hank,” his voice was soft, sincere. Before Hank could react, Connor began planting wet kisses to his shoulder, then slowly traveled down his chest, eliciting a hiss when he licked at one of Hank’s nipples.

 

“That’s enough, Connor...” Hank’s voice was barely audible. He felt conflicted; he knew, realistically, that he was  _ far  _ from his prime. Thinking about how far he had let himself go made his gut twinge with guilt and insecurity—but despite that, he trusted Connor. He knew that his partner was always sincere with his compliments, he just didn’t understand where they came from.

 

Ignoring Hank’s plea, the android continued to worship his body, kissing down his soft tummy and gliding his fingers through the hair on it. Hank shivered under the touch, feeling his chest tighten. His heart nearly stopped when Connor took hold of his cock and pressed the head against his lips, flicking his tongue out to lap up the precum.

 

_ “Fuck,” _ he breathed, threading his fingers into the android’s hair. Connor steadied himself with a hand on the back of Hank’s thigh as he attempted to emulate the process he had studied from adult films.

 

He slowly took Hank in, inch by inch, careful not to let his teeth touch it. Then, he hollowed his cheeks as he pulled off, tongue flat against the underside of the head, which elicited a low growl from the man above him. He repeated this process a few times, until he felt Hank’s thighs tense. He was already near climax, but Connor wasn’t finished yet, so he pulled off and pressed wet kisses along the underside. Hank let out an involuntary whine at the loss of stimulation, then jolted slightly as the android nestled his nose between the base of his cock and his thigh, and began lapping at his balls.

 

“Connor, come on, stop teasing...” Hank pleaded, voice weaker than he intended. The android released a low chuckle, sending tingles down the older man’s leg. He complied, and pressed his tongue flat against Hank’s balls, then dragged it slowly up his shaft until he reached the head, where he planted a wet kiss. Hank let out a sigh.

 

“Jesus, where did you even learn to do this?” He mumbled to himself. Connor elected not to answer, and instead tugged the man’s shorts down fully. Hank stepped out of them and kicked them away, watching the android with quizzical yet heavy eyes.

 

“If my method bothers you, I wouldn’t mind it if you wanted to create the pace yourself,” the android began teasingly. “I don’t have a gag reflex, after all,” His words were emphasized by a squeeze to Hank’s ass, after his hands had, at some point, snaked up the backs of the man’s legs. This kid was going to be the death of him. Another bead of precum dribbled from the tip at the thought of fucking Connor’s mouth, which the android eagerly lapped up. With a stifled moan, Hank gripped the android’s dark curls gently.

 

“Sorry kid, I prefer to save the freaky stuff for the third date,” he grumbled with a smirk.

 

As delicious as the idea was, he couldn’t bring himself to take advantage of Connor in that way. Even if the android wanted it, Hank didn’t quite enjoy feeling like a dirty old man. If he were to be honest, he was too sweet on the young man below him to want to corrupt him—though he was ridiculously attracted to him.

 

Before Connor’s baby browns flashed with disappointment, Hank added, “Maybe next time,” to which the android perked up. He liked the idea of a next time, but he had to stop himself from getting distracted with future plans.

 

“Looking forward to it,” Connor whispered with a coy smile before diving back in and stuffing Hank’s swollen cock into his mouth, causing a surprised moan to erupt from above him. The android sucked and licked and hummed around his partner’s cock, steadied by his firm hold on the man’s ass, until his thighs began to tremble.

 

Hank cursed under his breath, both hands now knotted into the android’s hair. After arousal had overpowered his initial embarrassment, he couldn’t take his eyes off of the man below him—his pretty, wet lips wrapped tightly around Hank’s dick, his eyes half-lidded and hazy. Once he noticed Hank’s gaze upon him, the android locked eyes with him, and sped up his actions. Hank was immediately sent over the edge, and attempted with lazy urgency to tug him off.

 

“Connor, that’s enough, I’m—” his voice was low and raspy, but the android was relentless. His wet assault on Hank’s cock continued until it throbbed, emptying into his mouth in spurts. Connor would never forget the deep, desperate, animalistic groan that escaped Hank’s throat, or the feeling of his semen splashing across his synthetic tongue.

 

Slowly, the android pulled back and released the spent cock from his mouth. Above him, Hank’s head had lolled back; he was panting feverishly, lazily massaging Connor’s scalp with his thumbs. A loving smile crept onto the android’s lips.

 

_ “Fucking hell, Connor...” _ Hank rasped, sobering up as he lifted his head to give the android a concerned gaze. Connor rose to his feet, and without regard for Hank’s expected reaction, emptied the contents of his mouth into his palm, Hank’s own saliva and semen forming a gross puddle in the android’s hand. Hank scoffed incredulously and wrinkled his nose.

 

“Seriously? You’re doing this on purpose,” he grumbled, feigning irritation until the android beamed up at him with a warm smile unlike any the Lieutenant had ever seen. If he were a sane man, Hank would feel sick at the idea of kissing the mouth that had moments ago held a small reservoir of his own bodily fluids; but fortunately for Connor, the hopeless affection he felt for the android far overpowered any hint of disgust. The man pulled him into a brief yet passionate kiss, leaving Connor (pleasantly) surprised.

 

“I take it you enjoyed my performance?” The android asked with a dazed smile.

 

“Hell of a lot better than my hand, that’s for sure,” Hank chuckled. “Now go rinse that shit off, it’s disgusting,” he added, nudging Connor towards the door with a pat on the ass. With a playful smirk, the android complied, and exited to head toward the bathroom.

 

When he returned, Hank was laying in bed, propped up on the pillows with his arms folded behind his head. He had slipped back into his shorts, but his shirt remained on the floor, much to Connor’s delight.

 

“If you’re planning on going to bed, then I’ll leave you be. Goodnight, Hank,” the android muttered, starting towards the hall.

 

“Oh no, wait a minute. We aren’t finished here,” the man called out to him. Connor looked back over his shoulder. “You don’t get to tease me like that and walk away untouched. Besides, I tend to enjoy returning the favor. Come here,” he commanded, patting the bed next to him. Now Connor was the one filled with nervous excitement. As he approached the bed, however, he had a different idea.

 

“Next time,” he said with a coy smile. Hank raised his eyebrows.

 

“You mean you don’t want me to... do whatever it is I’m supposed to do to get you off?” Connor shook his head.

 

“Not tonight. You’re tired, and... to be honest, I already have plenty to think about after what we just did,” the android explained. Hank felt a tinge of disappointment. He hadn’t expected rejection. Noticing his expression fall, Connor took his hand.

 

“It’s not that I’m not interested—really, I am. But you said we could do more next time, which led me to believe that there  _ will  _ be a next time... Or did I misunderstand?” Hank mentally scolded himself for doubting his partner; The sincerity in his eyes stung.

 

“No, hey, if you want a next time, there  _ will  _ be a next time.  _ I  _ want a next time, okay?” He threaded his fingers between Connor’s, as the android gave him a small, thoughtful smile. Hank was briefly lost in the moment before he spoke again. “Sleep in here tonight,” he said softly, hopeful that the android would agree. Connor gave him a quizzical look.

 

“Hank, you know I don’t sleep,” he replied, matter-of-factly. Hank rolled his eyes, but cracked a shy smile.

 

“You know what I mean—stay in here with me, instead of on the couch,” Hank wasn’t about to clarify that he wanted to hold the android as he slept.

 

“I’d like that,” Connor whispered with a soft smile. He started to climb onto the bed, but Hank stopped him with a hand on his knee.

 

“No jeans allowed in bed, that shit’s uncomfortable,” Hank scolded with a smirk. Connor paused, then crossed the room to the dresser, where he filed through the side allocated to himself. He selected a pair of sweat pants and an old t-shirt that Hank had given him, and before Hank could begin to pout (as he had hoped the android would simply discard his pants and call it good), the android stripped out of his daytime clothes, and into his makeshift pajamas. Hank silently appreciated the brief sight of the android’s bare, slender frame, until it was hidden under the loose clothing.  _ Fuck,  _ he was excited for next time.

 

“How’s this?” Connor asked, turning and sliding a knee onto the bed.

 

“Acceptable,” Hank replied, holding his arm out to the android. Connor crawled further onto the bed, settling up against the larger man, who then wrapped his arm comfortably around him. Connor had never felt physical affection as intimate as this before, but he could get used to it. He could  _ definitely _ get used to it. Hank adjusted his position so that he could lay down properly, and pulled his partner closer, Connor’s head resting on his shoulder.

 

“So,” Hank began, “You still think you wanna be friends with benefits?” Connor liked feeling the soft vibration of Hank’s deep voice against the top of his head.

 

“...I take it that term doesn’t accurately describe our situation,” Connor observed. “What do you suggest is more appropriate?” He craned his neck to look up at Hank with curious and affectionate eyes. Hank considered it for a beat.

 

“I guess... I would call you my partner. Not just in the professional sense, though. In a more special way,” Hank replied thoughtfully, absentmindedly stroking his fingertips along Connor’s back.

 

“Ah, I see,” the android nodded. “You mean it in the homosexual context,” Hank frowned as a faint blush crept onto his cheeks.

 

_ “If you find it acceptable,”  _ Hank retorted, mockingly. Connor smiled at him.

 

“I’m glad to be your partner, Hank. In any sense of the word,” The android’s words were like honey, and Hank ate it up. The man sighed longingly, leaned down and kissed the eager lips below him. It was a romantic kiss; soft, slow and warm. When they broke apart, Hank found glistening brown eyes gazing up at him; he’ll never get tired of that sight.

 

“I never thought I’d say this... but I’m glad you barged in on me jackin’ it,” Hank said with a short chuckle. Connor responded with his own soft laugh—music to Hank’s ears.

“So am I. I look forward to working with you, partner,” Connor teased.

 

“Likewise,” The man whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of Connor’s head before nestling his nose into the android’s soft hair. He released a slow, relaxed sigh, and it wasn’t long before he drifted off.

 

Connor’s eyes fell shut, but he remained awake—monitoring Hank’s breathing and heart rate, enjoying the sound of his soft snoring, the feeling of his warm skin and slightly coarse hair. But mostly, Connor pondered his plans for next time.

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is. I may write a part two, if I feel so inclined. I wanted to write more smut, but it seemed natural to end it there. This time, at least. ;) Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are appreciated!!


End file.
